heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Saving Lives
Rescuing anything heroes love the most are designed for or used in saving lives. Examples Anime *Misty saving Ash Ketchum from drowning. *Charizard saves Ash and Pikachu from plummeting to their deaths. *Ash's Noivern saving his Hawlucha from falling to his demise. *Kai Hiwatari saving Wyatt (and later Hilary Tachibana) from falling from a very great height to their death *Tyson Granger and the Bladebrakers saving Kai Hiwatari from thin ice *Chris Thorndyke saving Sonic the Hedgehog from drowning in a backyard pool *Kiki saving Tombo from falling to his death. *Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor saving Yugi Muto from the warehouse fire. *Gohan and Krillin rescued Dende from Frieza's soldiers. *Tuxedo Mask saved Sailor Moon from the youma. *Sailor Venus saved Sailor Moon from being killed by Zoisite in Crystal. Cartoons and Animated Films *Rainbow Dash saves Twilight Sparkle from being turned to stone by Tempest. *Tempest Shadow saves the Mane Six by jumping on the Storm King, who attempted to petrify them, getting turned to stone in the process. They undue the petrification on her and she befriends them. *Shujaa the gorilla saves beshte after the hippo injured his leg tripped on a branch before putting out the wildfire. *Kala the gorilla saves an infant Tarzan from the villainous African leopardess Sabor. *Aladdin saves Jasmine from the fruit seller who tries to cut off her hand for stealing from his cart, which she didn't realize. *Genie saving Aladdin from drowning in the first film, being beheaded in the second film and being arrested in the third film by Razoul. *Phoebus saves Quasimodo from falling. *Marlin saves Dory from the jellyfish. *Darkwing Duck saving Gosalyn from Negaduck, Megavolt, Steelbeak, Taurus Bulba and various villains. *The Lorax saving Pipsqueak and Once-Ler from the waterfall *Goofy and Max saving Tank from the burning X Games logo. *Mr. Potato Head saves the three aliens from flying out of the Pizza Planet truck. *The three aliens saving Woody and the gang from the Incenerator. *Tod saving Copper and Amos Slade from the grizzly bear. Copper returns the favor by standing between Amos' gun and Tod, and Amos relents. *Mufasa saving Simba and Nala from the Hyenas. *Kovu saving Kiara from the wildfire. *Tom and Jerry, along with Robin Hood, saving King Richard from being killed by Prince John's men. *Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse saving Robyn Starling from the cabin fire. *Tom Cat saving Jerry Mouse from the angry bulldog. *Baloo saving Mowgli and Shanti from falling into the lava along with Shere Khan. *Merida saving her bear-formed mother from being killed by her father. Queen Elinor saves Merida from Mor'du. * Ben Tennyson and Skurd and spared from death via the Big Bang by a special failsafe in the Omnitrix. *The bugs saving James from his wicked aunts. *Garnet saving Steven Universe from lightning. *Peridot saving Amethyst from an out-of-control Gem Drill. *Pigeon Lady saving Kevin McCallister from Harry and Marv *Bagheera saving Mowgli from a sinister and hungry serpent named Kaa *Luke saving Thomas from falling off a dangerous cliff. *Gumball Watterson saves Penny Fitzgerald from getting run over by her father Patrick Fitzgerald after she was knocked down into the road by Tobias Wilson. *Neera saving Aladar from getting killed by her enraged brother Kron|Kron. *Daniel Witwicky saves his father Spike and Autobots Bumblebee, Jazz, and Cliffjumper from being dropped in the vat full of acid inside Unicron's digestive system. *Ranjan saving Shanti from getting eaten by Kaa the snake. *Raven and Starfire save unconscious Beast Boy and Cyborg from falling to their deaths after Slade shoot them *Odette saving Derek from sinking in quicksand. **She also saved JoJo the Scullion from dying from poison by giving him antidote. *The Lion Guard saved the baby baboon from Mzingo's flock. *Spike saves the Rugrats from a huge vicious wolf. *SpongeBob saves his friends by scaring the Flying Dutchman inside his brain. *Mickey Mouse saves his girlfriend Minnie Mouse from Pete. *Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack save Lucius and their parents from Evelyn Deavor's hypnotic control. *The Bird saves Flik from Hopper. *Vanellope saves Wreck-it Ralph from falling dying outside of his game. **The Disney Princesses save Wreck-it Ralph from falling to his death in the sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet. *KISS saves Shaggy and Scooby from the Crimson Witch with their superpowers. Later, Demon saves Starchild Catman Spaceman KISS Daphne Fred Velma (except Shaggy, and Scooby) from getting sucked into the portal. Later KISS Catman Spaceman & Demon saving the entire Mystery Inc gang from the Harpy statues the Crimson witch brought to life. KISS Demon saving the unconscious Starchild from falling into the lava, after he fails to stop the Crimson witch from releasing the Destroyer. *Pepita saves Miguel from falling to his death. *Po saves Master Shifu from Tai Lung's wrath. *Po saves the Furious Five and China from Lord Shen's wicked tyranny. *Po saves the Kung Fu masters from Kai. *The Tod saves Rowf and Snitter from a hunter sent to kill them. Live-Action Films/Television *Spider-Man saves Mary Jane from the Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus and various villains. *Ana Lewis was able to save Duke just before Cobra Commander turns him into a mindless Neo-Viper. *Baloo the Bear saving Mowgli from Kaa. *Jack Dawson saving Rose Dewitt Bukater from committing suicide on the Titanic. *Mighty Joe Young climbs a burning Ferris Wheel to save the boy at the top. *The Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion saving Dorothy Gale from the Wicked Witch of the West. *Harry Potter and Ron Weasley saving Hermione Granger from a mountain troll. *Harry Potter saves Ron Weasley from dying from poison by giving him antidote. *Harry Potter saves Ginny Weasley from dying in the Chamber of Secrets. *Anne Lewis saving Robocop from her friend turned traitor Lt. Hedgecock who followed Dick Jones' orders to destroy him. *Ben Gates saves Abigail Chase from Ian Howe getting the declaration of independence. *Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee saves Carly Spencer from Dylan Gould. *Scooby-Doo and Castiel save Shaggy after he gets thrown out of the bedroom by the Phantom Shadow. *Sonny Quinn saves his best friend Sam Carter from evil gummy bears. *Paul Reynolds and Riana use CPR to save Jal, Riana's younger brother, when he falls into a river *Beethoven saves Emily from drowning in the swimming pool. *Gordy saves Hanky from drowning in the swimming pool, by pushing a inflatable pool toy. *Dobby saves Harry Potter and his friends from Bellatrix Lestrange in the Malfoy manor. *Mewtwo, after being freed from Howard Clifford's control by Tim Godoman, uses its psychic power manages to save Harry Goodman as Detective Pikachu from falling to his demise. *Jimmy Bly and Beau Brandenburg save Memo Moreno from his burning car after he accidentally collides on Jimmy's car during the race. *Worf saves Jadzia Dax from dying from the wounds inflicted by Jem'Hadar during their rendezvous mission with the Cardassian spy Lasara. Videogames *Mario Saves Princess Peach from Bowser as his ongoing mission. *Princess Peach also saved Mario and his friends from Bowser. *Luigi saves Mario from King Boo. *Fox McCloud saves Krystal from falling to her death after the latter was freed from the crystalline cage. *Sonic saved Amy Rose from Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman. *Shadow and Amy Rose saved Cream and Cheese from not returning from Eggman's Cryptic Castle. *Shadow also saves Rouge from being trapped in the locked Safe with the Chaos Emeralds before they and Eggman can escape Prison Island from blowing up. Quotes }} Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Symbolism